A Father's Last Words
by Chucky Ray
Summary: He felt all the same emotions that a father feels, but yet he never got a chance to be her father. He never got a chance to hold her, to watch her grow up, or to tell her how much he loved her. Or did he? This is my take on what would happen if Itachi was able to get the chance to talk to Sachi. Prequel to my Keiko series.


Itachi Uchiha sat at his desk while he started thinking about all that had happened to him in the past year. He had finally married the woman that he had fallen in love with and it was all thanks to his (now) sister in-law Kushina Uzumaki. For she had been the one that had introduced him to Aiko in the first place, and a little more than a few months ago he found out that she was pregnant with their first child.

Today he had gone with her to the doctor's office and they both had found out that they were going to have a girl. Aiko was so excited when she found out that right after they had gotten back from the doctor's they started shopping for a bunch of dresses and girly outfits. Itachi didn't care about being dragged along though because he loved seeing his wife so happy. He had always wanted to be a father and he never really had a preference about the gender just as long as the baby was happy and healthy.

He heaved a heavy sad sigh while he started thinking about what he knew was coming sooner or later and he had a feeling that due to the circumstances in his current life he wouldn't be around to see his daughter actually being born and that thought hurt him just as much as it had when he had to say goodbye to his younger brother Sasuke and brought him as much pain as he had. He slowly opened his journal and started to write inside of it. If Sachi would never be able to be in his life, at least she would know what it would have been like if he had been around.

 _May 11th, 2006_

 _Dear Sachi,_

 _If you are reading this happy birthday. I have instructed your mother to wait until you turn eighteen before you read it. You don't know and will never begin to understand how badly I want to be there for your special day, but unfortunately I can't. As I sit here today, I'm already thinking about your life and you haven't even been born yet. I already love you more than all of the stars in the sky._

 _I wish that I would have actually gotten the chance to be your father. To be at the hospital with your mother on the actual moment you enter this world and be able to get the chance to hold you, count all your fingers and toes, and then rock you to sleep or feed you a bottle. I'm already pretty sure that your mother is going to be in great pain when she gives birth to you, but I know that it'll be worth it to her because she already loves you just as much as I do._

 _I'm also guessing that you will probably make her lose a lot of sleep. Not just when you're an infant but when you get older and learn how to crawl, and to walk, and eventually ride a bike, go to school, and become a ninja yourself. If I know your mother (and I know I do) she will worry herself sick about you. All I can ask of you is please don't worry her too much. She will have a lot on her plate already having to be a single parent._

 _One other thing that you should know is that your mother and I really love each other. It breaks my heart that I won't be able to be there for either of you. I wish that I could be the one that teaches you how to ride a bike, to kiss you goodbye and wish you luck on your first day of school, and be the one to congratulate you when you graduate the ninja academy just like my father (your grandfather) did for me._

 _I wish that I could also be there to walk you down the aisle (you're not allowed to date until you're at least fifteen and preferably sixteen) at your wedding and become a grandfather myself. Since I can't though there is somebody else that I have to tell you about and the origin of your name. You see, the reason that your mother and I picked out that name for you is because Sachi means fortunate, and if I'm not fortunate enough to be in your life then I really hope that my little brother (your uncle) Sasuke can._

 _Please know that I love Sasuke with all of my heart. I always have and I always will. For I know that he will be the cause of my death, but please understand that I will not hold a grudge against him. It is my own fault that I never told him the truth. I also know that when something tragic happens to one's clan, the village that they came from never forgets. There might be times in your life when people hold mine and your uncle's sins against you._

 _Please don't let this stop you from accomplishing want you want to accomplish in your life. I know somebody who has been treated far worse than anything you could possibly ever imagine. If you get a chance to meet him you'll understand what I'm talking about. Anyways, just so you know, I already forgive Sasuke for what he is about to do and I really hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive him too._

 _I love you baby girl and never ever forget that. Stay strong and remember that I will always be with you. For I will always be your father and you will always be my daughter. In fact, I have a feeling that some time in the future, even if it's in a way that you're not expecting, we will meet. Until then,…_

 _All my love, your father, Itachi_

Itachi finished writing the letter and tore it out of his journal before placing it to his lips to kiss it and then he stuck it in an envelope and sealed it shut before writing;

 **Do Not Open Until 2024**

on the front of it.

 _…_ _._

"Alright, come on Aiko, you're doing a great job she's almost out. I can see her head." A nurse said while Aiko gritted her teeth and gave one final push and suddenly it was all over in an instant. Sachi Uchiha was born. She had a fuzzy red head and acne all over her face. She took her first breath and started screaming her lungs off. The doctors cut the cord and cleaned her off before wrapping her up in a pink blanket and handing her over to her mother. She stopped crying and opened up her bright blue eyes for the first time while glancing up at her mother and squinting.

Aiko smiled down warmly at her baby. She felt so much love for her new daughter that she could hardly believe it. "Hello Sachi, I'm your mommy." She whispered softly before planting a kiss on top of her head while the tiny infant grabbed ahold of her finger and held it tightly. "And I'm really sorry to have to tell you this but your daddy couldn't be here today." She said with a sniff while holding back her tears.

"He really wanted to, but God called him away to Heaven. He wanted me to tell you though that he loves you and Mommy very much, and he'll always be there for us and he'll always be watching over us and taking care of us even if we can't see him." She told her before kissing the top of her head again. "And so will I." she whispered as she sniffed again while tears continued rolling down her cheeks as Sachi continued looking up at her.

What they were both unaware of was the fact that Itachi's spirit watched them from afar in the corner of the room. He had been watching ever since Sachi entered the world. He slightly nodded to himself. "Life goes on." He began. "And so will you my child. You will have your mother, aunt, and uncle to look after you now. And I have a feeling we will be running into each other again in the near to distant future. Until we meet again." He said before he turned around and walked through the door.

On the other side of it was an extremely bright golden light and he heard angelic music playing inside the distance. He continued walking through it and then suddenly disappeared as he was swallowed up into it. Although even after he was gone Aiko could somehow still sense his presence and feel as if he was speaking directly to her thoughts.

 _"_ _You know, the great thing about goodbyes is that they're always temporary."_ He said to her as she gasped and suddenly turned her head and looked out the window and up into the bright blue sky while she smiled as she saw a few birds flying up into it. At that moment she knew that she would see her husband again someday.


End file.
